Story:Starship Archer/Be All My Sins Remember'd/Prologue
TEASER FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is in formation with the ninth fleet after a brutal engagement with the Dominion/Cardassian forces in sector 221. TAYLOR (Voice Over) Military Log Combat date 58254.1. The Archer is with the Ninth Fleet, after a brutal engagement with a Dominion/Cardassian Fleet. So far we've not had anymore contact with the enemy. INT-'SITO QUARTER' John zips up his uniform jacket as Sito wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his back. SITO (Sighs) Do you have to go now John? He turns to her and looks into her eyes. JOHN (Smiles) Its the weekly war meeting in the war room, and the Captain is waiting Sito. Sito gets dressed as well and both Sito and John leaves her quarters. INT-'WAR ROOM' MARTIN is standing at an OKUDAGRAM briefing his senior staff about the war with the Dominion. MARTIN, CARLSON, CARLSON, and T'SHAR are seated at the table; ODO stands near the window. The mood is somber. MARTIN The Dominion has solidified its hold on the Kalandra Sector, especially Betazed here and here. Starfleet is trying to come up with a plan to free the Betazoids. Taylor chimes in. TAYLOR (Sighs) Two engagements and we can't seem to free Betazed, (beat) Keep at it with these meetings dismissed. The Senior Staff leaves the war room. TAYLOR John stay for a moment. John stays. MARTIN What's wrong? Taylor gets up from the chair and walks over to him. TAYLOR Jack has made a full recovery, and he wants to return to tactical. John isn't happy. MARTIN But my daughter is the Chief Operations Officer. Taylor paces about. TAYLOR What if we promote Sito, we never got our own Strategic Operations Officer? John thinks. MARTIN Alright let's try it. activates MASON (Over com) Bridge to Taylor. Taylor taps her combadge. TAYLOR (to com) Taylor here. MASON Incoming transmission from Commodore Amy Taylor, it is coded priority one. Taylor turns to Martin. MARTIN I'll be on the bridge. He leaves the War room. TAYLOR (to com) Lieutenant patch it to the War room. The Tactical map changes to the office of her mother's office on the USS Warspite. COMMODORE TAYLOR (On Monitor) Captain, what is your status? TAYLOR A few scratches here and there but nothing that can't be fixed at DS9. COMMODORE TAYLOR (On monitor) I'm diverting the Archer to meet up with a Federation battlegroup at the edge of the Betazoid system. TAYLOR (Confused) Commodore? Commodore Taylor leans forward on her desk. COMMODORE TAYLOR (On monitor) Starfleet wants to open up a fourth offensive into retaking Betazed from the Dominion. Captain Taylor paces about. TAYLOR Commodore we've tried two attempts to retake Betazed and they failed badly. COMMODORE TAYLOR (On monitor) We didn't have the Romulans helping us, (beat) you will meet up with the sixth fleet and a fleet of Romulan and Klingon fleets and proceed to Betazed and will fight to retake the planet. TAYLOR (Nods) Aye, Commodore. COMMODORE TAYLOR (On monitor) Good luck Marcia Starfleet out. Transmission ends Captain Taylor taps her combadge. TAYLOR (to com) Taylor to bridge set course for the outer edge of the Betazoid system warp seven. MARTIN (Over com) Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE Archer breaks formation with the fleet and leaps into warp speed. (End of Teaser, fade out, Starting credits)